


Lessons Learned

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: John's Lessons [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Amoral John Winchester, Approval Starved Dean, Approval Starved Sam, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Broken Mind, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Conditioning, Dark, Dehumanization, Dildos, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Feminization, Gags, Implied Top Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Latex, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Broken Castiel, Mindbreaking, Multi, Naive Sam, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Objectification, Older John, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Castiel, Sexual Grooming, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Successful Conditioning, Successful Sexual Grooming, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Teen Sam, Top Dean, Top John, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, latex suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It had been surprisingly easy to turn both of his boys into thinking of his toy as just that: a toy.





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for several prompts.
> 
>  
> 
> (Warning for a time jump)

It had taken weeks before the search had focused in earnest elsewhere. The Novaks had returned from their trip to an empty house and signs that pointed to Castiel running away. It hadn’t taken much to stage it, he’d already laid the ground work without giving it away and he was well known in the community as a model citizen, but the authorities were looking out of state now. They had been looking out of state for several months now.

Neither of his boys said a word through it all. They certainly hadn’t breathed Castiel’s name in months since Sam had first gotten his cock wet and Dean had given in to John’s lessons.

They were far too obedient and loyal to do that. It helped that they had stopped thinking of Castiel as Castiel and instead had taken to thinking of him as nothing more than a family _toy_ meant for their use. A toy that would be left behind when they went on with their lives and John would have his pretty toy all to himself.

John grinned as he finished drying off. He’d already cleaned his toy first thing after waking up, making sure it had taken care of unfortunate needs, before putting it back in its chest and taking a shower.

It had been surprisingly easy to turn both of his boys into thinking of his toy as just that: a toy.

They used it, put it away and had long since stopped talking to it. Instead they talked at it but never to it. The choice to leave Castiel encased in latex, only removed for cleaning purposes and never where either of his sons could see, had been the right one. It had made the transition easier and faster.

John sighed as he stepped into his bedroom, opened his toy chest and hauled his latex covered toy out. It was draped over the short padded bench he’d bought for his room, completely bound and still gagged, as he pulled out the plug he’d put in after cleaning it.

The toy didn’t even make a sound.

Instead it lay there, draped over the bench and waiting for use, as John stroked himself to full hardness and sheathed himself inside with a grunt. There was no point in calling his toy names, in talking with it or degrading it.

Castiel’s mind had long since broken and there was nothing left but a toy in latex waiting for its next use.

John gripped latex covered hips and started fucking without a single care. He relished the way warm, silky wet inner walls gripped him whenever he brushed his toy’s prostate and moaned his pleasure. He let his fingers trail over the healed skin where his toy's little balls used to be until he'd taken the time and care to fix those useless problems. The only thing left was a small scar to signal where they used to be. John loved the sight of smooth skin unmarred by balls that had no place on his toy. After a few seconds he moved his hand back to his toy's hip and focused on getting off.

The rhythmic slap of his hips against a plump, round ass echoed in his room. Pleasure burned inside of him, building and building with each snap of his hips, as John moaned and grunted.

He didn’t have to care about how hard he was fucking his toy. It wasn’t going to protest or fight. Instead he laid there, ready and happy to be used, as John took his pleasure and gave none in return though his toy seemed to enjoy being used roughly and frequently. If John chose to order his toy into position it moved without hesitation and showing perfect obedience.

They only sounds it made were muffled, choked little moans and whines but nothing more. No protests or pleading. It was just a toy reacting to its use and, when ordered, eager to please.

John’s cheeks flushed, his mouth dropped open and the power rush of having so completely _trained_ a pretty teenager into _this_ had a heady wave of pleasure threatening to choke him with its intensity.

No one outside of their house _knew_ where Castiel was or what he’d become but the Winchesters did. They knew exactly where Castiel Novak was and all three of them used him frequently. None of them had any intention of breathing a word of it outside of the walls of their house.

Sam was really coming into his own. He had taken to getting creative and making sure to at least use the toy twice a day.

Just yesterday he’d watched Sam use one of the switches he’d purchased on the family toy. He’d taken advantage of their toy strapped down in the new play room, though really it was an extra office converted to something far more interesting, as he had repeatedly brought the switch down over and over and over on the backs of thighs, across that glorious ass and along the arch of a surprisingly strong back.

There had been muffled cries and sobs but Sam had been tenacious. He had swung and swung and swung before pulling the plug out and fucking in with a kind of anger John hadn’t seen in his youngest.

Sam had been taking his anger on bullies out on the family toy and John wasn’t going to discourage him.

Use was use and sometimes people used toys differently. The bruises he’d noticed the next day during a maintenance cleaning had filled him with pride and arousal.

John dug his fingers into his toy's hips and fucked harder and harder, grunting and slamming his hips up against that fuckable ass, until he came with a groan of satisfaction. He let himself rut up against his toy, moaning softly, before pulling out and pushing the long plug back in.

He wiped the mess off, cleaned himself up again and picked the toy up before leaving his bedroom. There was a low whine but John ignored it in favor of putting his toy into the toy chest the play room for daytime use.

The lid slammed shut, the locks clicking into place, before he went back to his room to begin getting dressed for the day.

* * *

Dean came home feeling tense and wrong-footed as he stepped into the empty house. There was something buzzing under his skin, tension and frustration, as he dumped his bag by the door and locked it behind him.

Sam was at some meeting and his Dad was working late. Dean had a date later but right _now_ he needed to relax.

He glanced around but didn’t see any sign of the toy he’d gotten used to seeing in various positions throughout the house. Dean groaned in frustration. That meant upstairs. He sighed, climbed the steps and went into the new play room his Dad had set up.

The chest was locked as it always was when the toy was put away. Dean went towards the bed, reached under and found the small box stuck against the metal frame. He pulled the key out, put the box back and turned towards the toy chest.

He didn’t hesitate to unlock it, push the lid back and reach inside to haul the toy out. Today his Dad had put the toy in the clear latex suit that clung to tan skin like a second skin.

Everywhere but the toy’s head.

The suit ended at the neck and the toy’s head was concealed by a dark leather mask, slits for the nose and a hole for the gag stuffed mouth.

Dean easily hauled the toy up, laid it down on the bench and strapped it into place. He didn’t bother to remove the gag, it was only removed during mandatory maintenance feedings and cleanings, as he moved up behind the toy’s cunt.

He pulled the plug out, set it aside and picked up the closest lube bottle to press against the puffy red cunt. Dean squirted a healthy amount into the entrance, he’d quickly discovered he preferred a wet and sloppy hole filled with cooling lube, before freeing himself.

The first push into a warm, wet hole had his breathing shuddering in his chest and his mouth dropping open with a soft moan.

It was times like this that Dean couldn’t believe he’d fought against his Dad’s lessons or explanations for their toy’s purpose. Now it seemed ridiculous. Dean _knew_ his Dad went out of his way to teach them about the world. He knew that his Dad couldn’t possibly lead them astray. Especially not after how easily the toy had taken to the training, to accepting her place and learning to pleasure each Winchester in the house.

Every day that passed there was less talk about the toy's disappearance and the guilt, the smallest hint of it, faded more and more until Dean had realized that the toy was where she was meant to be. She had been properly trained into being a toy, her true purpose, without complaint or noticeable struggle. Everything his Dad had said, had explained, was backed up by others and the toy's own response.

The toy wasn’t a whore or a slut. Those had just been words his Dad had used to help with the transition. It was a toy. A living sextoy that provided pleasure not only to Dean’s family but to those at the club that John frequently took their toy to whenever time permitted it.

Dean gripped the arms bound behind the toy’s back and fucked himself harshly into the sloppy cunt he was buried inside.

It really did feel amazing. He couldn’t believe how foolish and weak he’d been at the beginning.

 _I’m so proud of you son_. The words echoed in his head and urged him on. His Dad _smiled_ at him, his Dad felt _pride_ at having Dean as a son and Dean was constantly praised instead of suffering his Dad’s displeasure, disappointment and barely hidden annoyance at his shortcomings.

He loved how his Dad looked at him and the way his Dad’s praise filled him with warmth, made him light and happy. Sam was also flourishing under the continued praise and Dean knew that Sam, just like himself, would do _anything_ to hear that praise.

Their Dad had lived decades longer than both of them, he knew the way of the world and he was doing his best to teach them. They had both been blind until he’d explained it properly to them.

Dean groaned with pleasure.

The sound of his cock plowing through lube and come was filthy, the slap of his hips against a round ass spurred him on and Dean lost himself to fucking the gorgeous toy strapped down in front of him.

Dean’s pleasure built inside of him, twisting darkly and sweetly, as he fucked himself closer and closer to orgasm.

Already the tension was fading, the frustration almost nonexistent, as he fucked his problems away. He fucked deep, balls pressed up against clear latex, as he came with a groan and draped over the warm body laid out before him.

His hips jerked up against that full ass, savoring the way inner walls clenched down on his spent cock, before he pulled out. Dean pushed the long plug back in, wiped his mess up as he’d been taught and unstrapped the toy from the bench.

It was light, it had always been surprisingly light, and Dean barely had to use the muscles he’d gotten from sports to easily lift it, carry it back to the toy chest and place it back inside. There was a low whine but he ignored it. Sometimes the toy made useless noises.

Dean’s fingers brushed against the lid before he closed it, locked it and checked that the holes in the chest were not blocked. His body was loose, pliant and sated as he sighed. That was exactly what he’d needed.

That was why his Dad had spent so much time teaching and explaining the purpose of the toy. It had just taken him a bit to understand.

* * *

John was pleased he’d put his toy in the clear latex body suit. It showed off the lithe, modified body of his toy beautifully. Only the head was obscured, for obvious reasons, where he’d made sure to lock the tight leather mask into place so it couldn’t be removed.

Tonight he’d inserted a long tunnel gag into his toy's mouth to keep him open and ready for repeated use.

The patrons of the club were _very_ pleased by the change in his toy's suit, commenting on the pretty body underneath and he’d heard more than a few comments about the pretty twink they were viciously, greedily fucking.

If only they knew it _wasn’t_ a twink.

He smirked, leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the warm, wet mouth bobbing up and down on his hard cock. The first few times he’d merely come to watch, letting his lust build, but he’d taken to accepting offers.

Whether it was a mouth, a tight asshole or a cunt.

John was more than happy to let whoever was interested get him off in whatever pleasurable manner they chose.

Tonight it was a pretty and youthful blonde who was very enthusiastically giving him a blowjob. There didn’t appear to be a gag reflex in sight.

She played with his balls as she worked him with her mouth, dragging him closer and closer, before pulling off and shifting up. John groaned as a surprisingly soaked cunt eagerly sunk down on him, soft hands braced on his shoulders, before she started roughly riding him.

Head thrown back, mouth dropped open and pleasure flushing her cheeks as she moaned her enjoyment all the while riding him with nothing short of enthusiasm.

“So big.” She moaned, bouncing faster and faster, as John watched the way her naked breasts bounced with each movement of her body. His hands fell to her hips, helping to keep her in place, as he fucked up into her and moaned his enjoyment as her inner muscles rhythmically flexed around him. “Ohhhh so good. You feel so good filling me.”

John gripped her tighter and pounded up into her, moaning his own pleasure and fucking closer to his orgasm. He ground her down on his cock as he came, face shoved against her and body thrumming with pleasure.

A look over her shoulder revealed his pretty toy in full use. Two men fucked wildly into him at both ends, faces full of pleasure, as his toy jerked and writhed on the stand he had been strapped to for six hours already.

Slowly the girl on top of him slipped off, hit her knees without hesitation and happily sucked his softening, wet cock back into her talented mouth to clean him off.

It reminded him of the enthusiasm he’d trained into his toy.

John gripped her hair and moaned at the overstimulation as she cleaned him off before pulling off of him with a filthy pop. Her lips curled, “Wouldn’t mind taking you for a ride again.” She breathed against his ear, “Or would you like a turn in my ass? I’ve already had someone fuck me loose but I felt _that_ dick of yours would feel even better.”

He groaned. It wasn’t something females offered often but only the truly kinky were found in his club and the thought of that gorgeous ass he’d only caught sight of spread open on his cock was a heady thought.

“It’s a very tempting offer.”

“I’m a very tempting girl.” She glanced back at the stand, “Besides your slave is very much occupied.” There was a laugh in her voice, “He’s always very occupied and I’m not.”

John smirked, “ _She_ is a greedy little set of holes. It only seems fair to make sure she’s full for hours at a time even if it isn’t my dick.” There was a look of understanding and realization.

“Sorry. _She_ is always very occupied. Such an insatiable slut.” There was amusement and understanding in her voice now.

“It’s no problem.” He waved it off, “I would be _very_ interested in trying that ass of yours. Would you be interested in coming back to my place?”

Her eyes lit up with pleased excitement. “Do you promise to tie me up and tell me what a bad girl I’ve been?” her cheeks flushed at the thought and John grinned, wicked and pleased.

“I’ll even spank that gorgeous ass of yours cherry red, shove a toy up your hungry cunt and fuck your ass raw.” He glanced at his toy, “My slave still has several hours left on the public use stand.”

She nodded, “Of course. I’ll keep an eye on her and come find you when you’re ready.” With that she disappeared back into the crowd, probably to find another cock to ride but John didn’t care.

He’d be the one fucking her ass later.

John relaxed back against the couch he was settled on and enjoyed the show of it being thoroughly and roughly used by everyone interested. They fucked that round ass sloppy, wrecked that young throat and used up every last bit of energy until it was nothing more than a limp, whimpering and trembling toy being used.

He’d have to keep her distracted while he put his toy in the toy chest in his room before bringing her in. John went ahead and popped a pill in anticipation. He wanted to get the most out of the night.

Several hours later his used up toy was plugged, wiped down and being guided through the throng of people. It didn’t take long before she was there, grinning with anticipation. “I need to grab my coat and purse.” He nodded, led his toy outside and put him in the trunk without a thought.

It was going to be a very interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a surprisingly popular story and I know several were wondering about the Novaks. While is isn't completely realistic it IS fanfic and in the world of fanfic all things can be possible. 
> 
> Especially when they're prompted with such enthusiasm. I'm hoping you all enjoyed the newest addition to _John's Lessons_. This was a combo of a few specific requests for this particular verse. Hopefully those of you who have been enjoying this dark verse like the newest fic to the series.
> 
> Did anyone notice Dean's mindset about Castiel now? How thoroughly it has changed in the months since his Dad began his lessons?
> 
> Please remember to take the time to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
